


Will you love me?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plötsligt knackar någon på hans knä så att hela han hoppar till. Han drar ut en hörlur och tittar irriterat upp för att säga något men kommer av sig helt.<br/>Framför honom står en av de mest attraktiva människor han någonsin har träffat. Mörkbruna lockar ramar in ett solbränt ansikte med löjligt gröna ögon. Rosa läppar utdragna i ett snett leende som avslöjar ett par kindgropar djupare än något han någonsin sett förut. Den här killen tar andan ut Louis och han bara stirrar.<br/>Han hostar till och skruvar lite generat på sig. Louis drar bort blicken och tittar ner på sina vans. En varm känsla sprids långsamt genom kroppen och en rodnad stiger upp över halsen och kinderna.<br/>”Öh va? V-vad sa du?” stammar han fram. Främlingen skrattar till och sträcker fram handen.<br/>”Jag är Harry.” </p><p>eller</p><p>Louis Tomlinson är en gymnasieelev som ofta kommer sent till sina lektioner, och Harry Styles är pojken med lockarna som tar andan ur Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you love me?

Louis slår upp ögonen. Någon stökar omkring i köket och en vattenkokare visslar. Han sätter sig upp och känner lukten av pannkakor. Klockan står på 06:35 och det är måndag igen. Dessutom är det mammas och pappas bröllopsdag. För exakt ett år sedan gifte sig Louis föräldrar. Alla här väntat på den här dagen i flera veckor.  
Han ställer sig upp och drar på sig ett par mysbyxor. Tjocktröjan ligger nere i vardagsrummet så han öppnar dörren och går ner för trappan.  
Här möts han av Elvis, familjens hund som skäller på honom. Han sätter sig på huk och kliar honom bakom öronen. Han står och njuter en liten stund men vänder sig sedan på stället och kilar iväg mot resten av familjen.  
Louis tar den andra vägen in i vardagsrummet. Han nappar åt sig tröjan som ligger på soffan. En bunt med fotografier åker ner på golvet. Han samlar ihop dem och tittar på det översta. Det föreställer han själv, sin syster Katie och hans mamma Emma på en veranda. Det är taget för ungefär tre-fyra år sedan på familjens landställe på Gotland. Katie kan inte ha varit mer än tre år gammal och Louis är kanske tio eller elva. De kisar mot solen och ler mot fotografen. Han ler mot fotot som om det var honom de log mot. Han tar kortet och lägger det längst ner i högen. Nästa är tagen på mamma och pappas bröllopsdag några år senare. Mamma skrattar högt och håller tag om Louis pappa Jonas. Hon är väldigt vacker. Pappa ler stort och tittar ner på sin hustru. Louis minns just det här ögonblicket, bara sekunder senare kysste han henne och sedan slängde hon buketten. Katie, som är ungefär åtta här, fångade den och gick sedan runt med den hela kvällen och visade upp den för alla som kom förbi. Han ler ännu större när han minns kvällen. Han tar med sig fotografierna in i köket där han lägger de på bordet och hälsar.

Det är på många sätt som en helt vanlig morgon. Hans syster kommer fram och kramar hans ben, och han lyfter upp henne i luften och kysser hennes kind. Samtidigt hoppar Elvis runt hans fötter så att han nästan ramlar. Hans mamma kommer fram och kramar honom hårt och hans pappa ler och säger ’stor dag idag’ och tar en klunk kaffe. Louis sätter sig ner och betraktar sin familj lite extra, för idag är alla speciellt uppspelta. Han föreställer sig att han själv vaknar, kysser sin fru och hälsar sina egna barn som kommer in i köket.  
Men någonting känns konstigt med det, kanske till och med fel. Han vet inte vad, men det känns inte som en framtid han vill ha. Han tittar ner på bilderna som ligger framför honom. Hans mormor, morfar, farmor, farfar, på mamma med sina föräldrar och mamma och pappa med honom i famnen. Han inser att han inte vill leva så här. Ha samma liv som hans släkt i flera generationer har vart lyckliga med. Det känns… tråkigt. Utformat av andra och han vill inte ha det.

Han börjar må illa och ursäktar sig. Vad ska han göra för att inte leva sina föräldrars liv? Att hitta en tjej, gifta sig och få barn. Ska han skaffa ett annorlunda jobb, flytta utomlands eller leva ensam i hela sitt liv. Ingen av alternativen känns särskilt lockande. Han öppnar dörren till sitt rum och sätter sig ner på sängen. Klockan står på 07:06. Dags att göra sig iordning.

Han behöver som vanligt springa halva vägen till skolan och samtidigt anstränga sig för att inte spilla ut det kokheta teet som han inte hann dricka hemma. Han snubblar om och om igen på de oknutna skosnörena till de svarta kängorna och ryggsäcken hasar ner från axlarna av tyngden från alla böcker han behöver ha med sig. Det här var ingen bra start på dagen.  
Precis när han kommer fram till skolan slår klockan 08:00 och han vet att hans engelska lärare, mr. Jones stänger och låser dörren prick varje morgon. Han stannar och böjer sig framåt för att hämta andan. Nu har han ungefär en timmes väntan innan matten börjar så i brist på annat att göra börjar han promenera mot skolan. Han tar upp sina hörlurar och sätter in de i öronen. Första låten börjar spelas och Louis nynnar med när han öppnar den stora porten in till skolbyggnaden. Han stannar till utanför sitt skåp för att packa ur några av de tunga böckerna som han inte behöver idag. Han stänger skåpet och fortsätter gå mot klassrummet.

Korridorerna är nästan helt tomma förutom andra försenade elever som sitter utanför sina respektive lektioner. Han tar en klunk kallnande te och svänger runt hörnet. Hans klassrum ligger i som en återvändsgränd med en bänk där man oftast sitter om man är sen. Han slår sig ner och höjer volymen på mobilen. Han blundar och lutar sig tillbaka, drar upp knäna mot bröstkorgen och låter musiken pulsera genom hela kroppen. Han sitter så i några minuter och bara slappnar av i hela kroppen.  
Helt plötsligt knackar någon på hans knä så att hela han hoppar till. Han drar ut en hörlur och tittar irriterat upp för att säga något men kommer av sig helt.  
Framför honom står en av de mest attraktiva människor han någonsin har träffat. Mörkbruna lockar ramar in ett solbränt ansikte med löjligt gröna ögon. Rosa läppar utdragna i ett snett leende som avslöjar ett par kindgropar djupare än något han någonsin sett förut. Den här killen tar andan ut Louis och han bara stirrar.  
Han hostar till och skruvar lite generat på sig. Louis drar bort blicken och tittar ner på sina vans. En varm känsla sprids långsamt genom kroppen och en rodnad stiger upp över halsen och kinderna.  
”Öh va? V-vad sa du?” stammar han fram. Främlingen skrattar till och sträcker fram handen.  
”Jag är Harry.”   
Louis tittar upp på honom igen och tar hans hand.  
”Louis.” svarar han.  
Harry ler och fortsätter skaka hans hand, och Louis släpper heller inte taget. De blir stående så en liten stund och bara tittar in varandras ögon. Rodnaden börjar stiga igen och Louis skyndar sig med att släppa taget och titta ner igen.  
”Är det här mr. Jones klassrum? Jag tror jag ska gå här..”  
”Ja det är här. Vi är båda sena dock så vi kommer inte in tills nästa lektion.”  
Harry suckar och drar handen genom håret, han mumlar något för sig själv.  
”Okej, öh kan jag sätta mig ner?” han gör en gest mot bänken.  
Louis ler och flyttar sig lite mot ena kanten som svar.

 

Ungefär 40 minuter senare vet Louis det mesta om Harry. Han visade sig vara en sådan person som gillar att dela med sig av sitt liv, och eftersom Louis går igenom en livskris just nu så var det väldigt passande. Harry bor med sin mamma och sina två systrar i en villa en liten bit utanför stan. De flyttade hit för några veckor sedan för att deras mamma fick ett jobb som läkare här.  
Han föredrar precis som Louis te framför kaffe, katter framför hundar och glass framför godis. Han avskyr, precis som Louis rockmusik, tidiga morgnar och broccoli. Redan efter femton minuter har de utbytt nummer och det mesta om sig själva. Det känns så naturligt att bara sitta och prata med honom, skratta åt hans usla skämt och lyssna på hans favoritlåtar. Men en lektion varar inte för evigt och även om Louis gärna hade suttit kvar där på bänken med denna förtrollande människa och bara tittat på honom så går inte det. Klockan ringer och de båda far upp med huvudena och rycks ut ur deras egna lilla värld.   
Louis leende bleknar och han tittar ner i golvet, undrar vad som händer nu. Han märker att Harry iakttar honom, söker efter en reaktion. Han tittar upp och tar ett djupt andetag.  
”Så, öh, ses vi senare?”  
Harry ler sitt sneda leende och petar honom i revbenen.  
”Om du vill så, lunch kanske?”  
Louis rodnar och nickar. Harry skrattar och lägger huvudet på sned, betraktar honom.  
”Då ses vi senare!” Louis kan bara nicka igen.   
Vad är det som händer med honom? Hela kroppen känns lätt och varm, som om han skulle kunna flyga iväg när som helst. Han ser på när Harry reser sig upp och hänger väskan över axeln och börjar gå iväg. Han vänder sig tillbaka och ler stort mot Louis, vinkar lite. Lukas vinkar matt tillbaka. Även när Harry har försvunnit runt hörnet så sitter han där och ler som en idiot. Även när han har matte sitter han och drömmer sig bort, längtar efter lunchen. Han orkar inte tänka eller bry sig om vad det betyder, att han känner så här. Det enda som egentligen betyder någonting just nu är Harry, och det känns konstigt nog bra! Han vet precis vad som känns fel med hans framtid, och han vet precis vad han kan göra åt det.


End file.
